


落难的公主

by jacksonwangkong



Category: zuoyong
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	落难的公主

在知道有什么惊喜在等待我的情况下，我失去了往日的沉稳，快步往自己的寝宫走去。  
让守在寝宫门口的侍卫们退下，我按捺着内心的激动，推门进去。  
床上坐着一个令人惊艳的美人，正是最诱人的年纪，刚刚成年的样子。他双腿并拢，优雅地端坐在床边，体现出良好的教养，在我进门的瞬间，他挺直了腰背，双手攥紧了衣角，看上去很是紧张。  
“公主殿下，终于让我等到这一天了。”我执起他的右手，那手纤细小巧，关节处透出粉色，摸起来温润柔软没有任何茧子，一看就是养尊处优的人才有的手，我把那宛如工艺品般的手送到嘴边，轻轻吻了一下，鼻尖闻到了淡淡的花香味。  
然而他却恼怒地迅速抽回手，皱着眉头看着我，仿佛在责怪我的冒犯。  
“公主殿下，您似乎没有意识到自己的处境。”我笑着说，“作为战利品，您的父母把您送到我这里，可不是让您继续像在您自己的国家那样，做一个无忧无虑万人之上的公主的。”  
我把他推倒在床上，压了上去，“您现在唯一要学习的，就是如何讨好我，张开双腿迎接我。。。”  
话音刚落，一个巴掌落在了我的脸上，公主应该是第一次受到如此的羞辱，以至于让一向有涵养的他也忍不住动了手。  
我单手攥住他两个纤细的手腕，按在他的头顶，他剧烈地挣扎着，眼里仿佛能冒出火来，白皙的手腕被我握得通红一片，我根本没有使多大力气，实在是公主的皮肤太过娇嫩。  
嘉尔公主是TW国最受宠也是最小的公主，他被保护得太好，很多人只是知道有这么个人，却很少有人见过他。但凡见过他的人，都说他是这个世界上最珍贵的宝物。他的眼睛比天上的星星还耀眼，皮肤是象牙色的，吹弹可破，嘴唇像玫瑰花瓣一样红，要是他能冲你笑一笑，你就会立刻失了魂去。  
我本以为这是传得太过夸张，但三年前去TW国交流的时候，我本与国王皇后后一起在花园中的亭子里谈话，公主就穿着轻薄的裙子闯了进来。当时的公主只有十五岁，却已经有了摄人心魄的美貌，如果你没有亲眼去看，就永远想象不出来公主是如何的可爱貌美。  
“母后母后，听说西域进供来好多葡萄，我可以吃一点点吗？”公主一来就抱着王后的脖子撒娇。  
“嘉嘉，这么多国家的王子都在这里，你这样成何体统？”皇后虽然是在教训公主，但语气依然是宠溺的。  
公主吐了吐舌头，我盯着那粉色的舌头调皮地在唇间快速滑过，留下一片水润，只觉得口干舌燥。公主眨了眨眼睛，冲我们笑了笑，行了个礼，就跑开了，边跑边说，“母后，等下记得叫人把葡萄送到我房间啊。”  
皇后摇了摇头，很是无奈的样子，再次把话题拉了回来。但我确信，在场的人都没心思继续谈话了，所有男人的心都飞到公主那里去了。  
这之后就是各国的使者无数次的请求和亲，然而国王和皇后爱子心切，不忍心如此年轻的公主远嫁，统统拒绝了。  
我回到自己的国家后就立即向TW国发动了战争，打了整整三年，三天前我攻入皇宫，威胁如果不把公主交给我便会屠杀整个城里的无辜百姓。  
公主出落得比之前更美，他仍然很是年轻，身材比同龄人发育得更娇小一点，眉宇间还有些稚气，却已有了很强的责任感，为了满城的百姓，他不顾父母反对第一个同意了我的条件。

“我想您想了三年，您知道我有多高兴吗？”  
“混蛋，放开你的爪子！”公主在我身下扭来扭去，但他不知道他这一扭对我是多大的刺激，我倒吸一口冷气，感到下身越来越硬，顶到了公主娇嫩的大腿根。  
公主显然感觉到了，不可置信地瞪大眼睛，“你。。。你这个变态！不许对我发情！”  
“我控制不住自己。”我解释道。  
随即，我掀开公主的裙子，撕开他的内裤，用早已湿润的伞状顶端去蹭公主的阴部。  
“不要。。。放开啊！你。。。不许你这样做！”公主早已吓得眼眶通红湿润，但还是硬撑着用强硬的语气呵斥我，可爱极了。  
用自己的体液给公主穴口润滑了一番后，我便尝试顶进去，然而那粉色的通道实在太过紧窄，我努力了半天连个头都没进去，公主倒是痛得眼泪汪汪的。  
我只好先把公主的双手捆在床头，掰开他的腿去查看，那里已经被我刚才粗暴的动作弄得微微红肿，正可怜兮兮地敞开一个小缝，露出里面粉色的嫩肉。  
我固定着他的大腿，用舌头顺着缝隙舔了进去，摩擦着内壁，时不时大力地吮吸一口，发出‘啧啧’的水声。  
“你。。。下流！啊。。。不要这样。。。”  
从未被人染指过的公主哪里试过这种手段，我的舌头才没舔几下，他就抽泣着死命夹紧了大腿，我的头被死死地夹住，但舌头还能动，便模仿性交的动作抽插着舌头。  
他的腿一下子夹紧一下子放松，胸口一起一伏喘着粗气，舌头也无意识地露出了一小截在外面。  
我收回舌头，用两根手指分开他下面的小穴，再次用性器顶了进去，这次借着口水的润滑很顺利地就进入了顶端。  
公主惊呼一声，下面一阵紧缩，就像个小嘴在吮吸我的龟头一样，舒服死了，我忍不住使劲往里顶了顶，遇到了一层膜的阻碍。  
“公主，您要被我破处了。”我激动地说。  
公主听了哭得更是厉害，咬着嘴唇拼命地摇头，“呜呜。。。好痛，不要这样。。。”  
我激动得像只狗一样直喘粗气，抓住公主不断扭动的腰肢，就奋力顶了进去，那脆弱的薄膜并没有抵抗多久，便被我攻破，我敏感的顶端进入了更热更软的地方。  
“啊啊！不。。。”公主就像一条刚被打捞上岸的鱼，身体猛地一跳。  
我吐着气停在那里，喜欢了这么久的人我也不舍得让他受罪。  
我保持着插入的姿势，看了一下他下面，有少量的血从我们结合处渗出来。  
我安慰着又痛又怕的公主，“公主殿下，您别太紧张，刚破处肯定会疼的，但很快就舒服了。”  
公主哭得厉害，看起来根本没有听进去，下面的小嘴倒是把我的性器吸得很紧。  
我实在忍不住，便继续扶着他的腰往里面顶。  
“呜呜。。。不许进去了。。。嘉嘉。。。要被弄坏了。。。”公主委屈地哭着。  
我难得见他服软，心中喜欢极了，忍不住给他解开绳子，抓住他细嫩无比的手，“嘉嘉，我可以叫您嘉嘉吗？”  
公主根本没理我，只顾着把手从我的手中抽出来，我用了几分力，让他无法完成这个动作，他心中委屈更甚，竟不管不顾地一口咬住我的肩膀，把一个高贵优雅的公主逼到这个份上，我心中有几分抱歉。  
抱歉归抱歉，我却一点都没打算放过他，缓慢地把自己的性器往公主的密处捅。  
“停止！我的肚子要被撑破了！”公主尖叫道。  
“嘉嘉的容量可没有那么小，你的肚子不会那么容易撑破的。”我胡乱安慰着，用手去抹他脸上的眼泪，然后下体猛地用力，彻底进去了。  
“呃啊。。。”公主就像被勒住脖子一样，发出含糊不清的声音。  
我在里面停了一会，好不容易等到他稍稍放松，便小心地抽插起来。  
“哈啊。。。唔。。。慢。。。慢点。。。”公主被顶得连句完整的话都说不出，身子一开始很是僵硬，但慢慢瘫软下来，眼泪汪汪地任我摆布。  
噗嗤噗嗤的水声越来越大，频率越来越快，从我们结合的地方留下了很多透明的液体，沾湿了公主的大腿和臀部。我感到自己进出得越来越顺畅，公主那销魂处也越来越懂得迎接我的巨物，每当我插入的时候里面的嫩肉就缠上来包裹住我的性器，火热又湿软的地方蠕动着挤压我的性器，拔出的时候还依依不舍地挽留。  
公主已经从一开始的嚎啕大哭变成小声抽噎，中间偶尔夹杂着几声撒娇似的呻吟，明显是身体得了趣，也没有一开始那么疼了。  
我从公主的脸颊吻到精致的锁骨再来到形状饱满的胸部，一口把其中一颗粉嫩挺立的乳头含入口中，用力吮吸并用牙齿轻轻咬着，另一边的乳头也被我用食指和拇指揉搓着玩弄。  
公主抓着我的头发想把我拉开，然而他一用力拉我就咬住乳头的底端，在敏感的地方被大力拉扯的刺激下，公主惊叫一声就收回手去，不敢再拉我了。他委屈地吸了吸鼻子，又有要哭的趋势。  
我一边舔着两颗已经红肿的乳头，一边用手抓着那对雪白的大胸玩，把那白皙的皮肤印上指印，把他下面玩得流水流得更欢。  
“想不到公主殿下发起情来竟然是这个样子，下面的水把我的床铺都浸湿了，难道您从小到大的皇家礼仪都白学了吗？”我故意去刺激身下的人。  
果然公主的小穴一下子夹紧了，整个人很是羞耻的样子，“没。。。没有。。。”他小声地说。  
“居然说谎。”我不怀好意地重重顶了一下，引起公主的惊呼，“看看你，下面都发大水了，舒服死了吧？要不是刚刚才破了你的身，还以为你早就身经百战了呢。”  
“我。。。我。。。呜呜呜。。。”小公主急得脸颊通红，偏偏身体的反应让他无法争辩，最后被气哭了。  
我重重在公主的乳头上唆了一口，抓着他两瓣饱满柔软的屁股，奋力在他腿间进出，公主渐渐就顾不上羞愤，尖叫着痉挛着大腿，让我停下。  
“停下！停下！我。。。好奇怪。。。”  
我非但没有停下，反而抽插得更用力了，把他白嫩的屁股都撞红了，穴口更是被操得殷红殷红的。  
“唔唔。。。”公主突然伸直了腿，脚趾尖也绷得笔直，身体痉挛着，从下身一股一股地喷水。  
我也不是第一次做爱，但无论男人还是女人，我第一次见到能出这么多水的，公主就好像是水做的一般，不但爱哭，下面的水量也很足。  
公主的高潮持续了几分钟才停止，这期间我被这么一夹，也忍不住顶到深处，直接撞到他的子宫口，在里面射了出来，精液冲刷在他的子宫里面又让他高潮了一波。  
“呜呜呜。。。会怀孕的。。。”回过神来的公主可怜巴巴地说。  
我听了更加兴奋，“怀孕的话也没关系，到时候你把孩子生下来，一边奶孩子，我一边干你。”  
公主吓得瑟瑟发抖，我却再次扑上去，抓住想逃走的公主，把他的腿再次掰开。  
“那就做到你怀孕为止吧。”我说。


End file.
